


Shut up

by Namirart



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: A bad pun, Fluff, John is done with Sherlock's shit, M/M, Maybe a little sexy, Really cute, Sherlock is a perv, cuteness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-18
Updated: 2015-02-18
Packaged: 2018-03-13 13:38:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3383585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Namirart/pseuds/Namirart
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock is bored.<br/>And John just KNOWS that he does THAT on purpose.<br/>He's done with it.</p>
<p>
  <i>Short and fluffy and cute.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shut up

"Shut up" 

The man looked up at him, from the couch where he was laying, and grinned widely. John thought that he did that on purpose, that stupid and sarcastic look on his face, that impudent gaze he was glancing at him with.

He was _teasing him_.

"Make me", answered Sherlock.

And that whas his final sentence, his condemn, his final words. Because there was no way that John could overlook at that and ignore him. There was no way to let him win this time. He would make him shut up.

So there he was, heading himself to the sofa and facing the Sociopath. NOT even a little bit of fear in his future corpse. Because this time he just got too far. He was speaking nonsense about boredom and the dull situation they were into. And John just tried to write on his blog. To  _write_. Was he asking too much?

As he thought about the weirdness of the situation he positioned himself above him, hips over hips, and legs spret on the couch. Sherlock tried to get up but John wasn't letting him. Instead, he answered a question that hadn't been formuled:

"You asked for it, Sherlock."

There were lips touching lips, a hungry kiss full of whatever they felt at the moment. Just teeth, saliva, more lips and a bet won by the one on top. Or maybe by the Detective. Who knows.

There was love on John's heart, there was attraction, hate, interest, curiosity. He found the consulting detective to be awesome, interesting, a bit awkward, too much narcisist, too little emotional and sensible. 

But there was also love in Sherlock's mind. There was peace, tranquility -fusioned with boredom-, admiration, and even a little curiosity about him not being so mediocre and instead much great towards him. But on the top of that, there was love for that man, that little fellow who was kissing him at least. Their very first kiss.

So the conclussion that the both arrived to, Holmes and Watson, was that they really can keep themselves calmed and stay relatively silenced -if not for the sighs and moaning- if necessary without ending up in boredom. 

Also John took a note: _Sherlock happy means happy stay-at-home evenings instead of following weird fellas everywhere and ending up nearly killed._

**Author's Note:**

> As I always remind you: Not a native speaker! ^^ I'm doing my best. Currently obsessed with Johnlock. Also, I will post a new chapter of Inked Petals soon... I'm so slow translating!


End file.
